This invention is directed to ureas, their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and their pharmaceutical use in the treatment of disease states capable of being modulated by the inhibition of cell adhesion.
Cell adhesion is a process by which cells associate with each other, migrate towards a specific target or localise within the extra-cellular matrix. Many of the cellxe2x80x94cell and cell-extracellular matrix interactions are mediated by protein ligands (e.g. fibronectin, VCAM-1 and vitronectin) and their integrin receptors [e.g. xcex15xcex21 (VLA-5), xcex14xcex21 (VLA-4) and xcex1Vxcex23]. Recent studies have shown these interactions to play an important part in many physiological (e.g. embryonic development and wound healing) and pathological conditions (e.g. tumour-cell invasion and metastasis, inflammation, atherosclerosis and autoimmune disease).
A wide variety of proteins serve as ligands for integrin receptors. In general, the proteins recognised by integrins fall into one of three classes: extracellular matrix proteins, plasma proteins and cell surface proteins. Extracellular matrix proteins such as collagen fibronectin, fibrinogen, laminin, thrombospondin and vitronectin bind to a number of integrins. Many of the adhesive proteins also circulate in plasma and bind to activated blood cells. Additional components in plasma that are ligands for integrins include fibrinogen and factor X. Cell bound complement C3bi and several transmembrane proteins, such as Ig-like cell adhesion molecule (ICAM-1,2,3) and vascular cell adhesion molecule (VCAM-1), which are members of the Ig superfamily, also serve as cell-surface ligands for some integrins.
Integrins are heterodimeric cell surface receptors consisting of two subunits called xcex1 and xcex2. There are at least fifteen different xcex1-subunits (xcex11-xcex19, xcex1-L, xcex1-M, xcex1-X, xcex1-IIb,xcex1-V and xcex1-E) and at least seven different xcex2 (xcex21-xcex27) subunits. The integrin family can be subdivided into classes based on the xcex2 subunits, which can be associated with one or more xcex1-subunits. The most widely distributed integrins belong to the xcex21 class, also known as the very late antigens (VLA). The second class of integrins are leukocyte specific receptors and consist of one of three xcex1-subunits (xcex1-L, xcex1-M or xcex1-X) complexed with the xcex22 protein. The cytoadhesins xcex1-IIbxcex23 and xcex1-Vxcex23, constitute the third class of integrins.
The present invention principally relates to agents which modulate the interaction of the ligand VCAM-1 with its integrin receptor xcex14xcex21 (VLA-4), which is expressed on numerous hematopoietic cells and established cell lines, including hematopoietic precursors, peripheral and cytotoxic T lymphocytes, B lymphocytes, monocytes, thymocytes and eosinophils.
The integrin xcex14xcex21 mediates both cellxe2x80x94cell and cell-matrix interactions. Cells expressing xcex14xcex21 bind to the carboxy-terminal cell binding domain (CS-1) of the extracellular matrix protein fibronectin, to the cytokine-inducible endothelial cell surface protein VCAM-1, and to each other to promote homotypic aggregation. The expression of VCAM-1 by endothelial cells is upregulated by proinflammatory cytokines such as INF-xcex3, TNF-xcex1, IL-1xcex2 and IL-4.
Regulation of xcex14xcex21 mediated cell adhesion is important in numerous physiological processes, including T-cell proliferation, B-cell localisation to germinal centres, and adhesion of activated T-cells and eosinophils to endothelial cells. Evidence for the involvement of VLA-4/VCAM-1 interaction in various disease processes such as melanoma cell division in metastasis, T-cell infiltration of synovial membranes in rheumatoid arthritis, autoimmune diabetes, collitis and leukocyte penetration of the blood-brain barrier in experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis, atherosclerosis, peripheral vascular disease, cardiovascular disease and multiple sclerosis, has been accumulated by investigating the role of the peptide CS-1 (the variable region of fibronectin to which xcex14xcex21 binds via the sequence Leu-Asp-Val) and antibodies specific for VLA-4 or VCAM-1 in various in vitro and in vivo experimental models of inflammation. For example, in a Streptococcal cell wall-induced experimental model of arthritis in rats, intravenous administration of CS-1 at the initiation of arthritis suppresses both acute and chronic inflammation (S. M. Wahl et al., J.Clin.Invest., 1994, 94, pages 655-662). In the oxazalone-sensitised model of inflammation (contact hypersensitivity response) in mice, intravenous administration of anti-xcex14 specific monoclonal antibodies significantly inhibited (50-60% reduction in the ear swelling response) the efferent response (P. L. Chisholm et al. J.Immunol., 1993, 23, pages 682-688). In a sheep model of allergic bronchoconstriction, HP1/2, an anti-xcex14 monoclonal antibody given intravenously or by aerosol, blocked the late response and the development of airway hyperresponsiveness (W. M. Abraham et al. J. Clin. Invest., 1994, 93 pages 776-787).
We have now found a novel group of ureas which have valuable pharmaceutical properties, in particular the ability to regulate the interaction of VCAM-1 and fibronectin with the integrin VLA-4 (xcex14xcex21).
Thus, in one aspect, the present invention is directed to compounds of general formula (I) 
wherein:
R1 represents lower alkyl;
R2 represents aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl; or
R1 and R2 together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a cyclic amine;
R3 represents alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, arylalkenyl, arylalkynyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroarylalkynyl, heterocycloalkyl or heterocycloalkylalkyl;
R4 represents hydrogen or lower alkyl;
R5 is an alkylene chain, an alkenylene chain or an alkynylene chain;
R6 is a direct bond, cycloalkylene, heterocycloalkylene, aryldiyl, heteroaryldiyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90Z1)xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90Z1)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOR4)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90Z1)xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94;
R7 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl or heterocycloalkylalkyl;
R8 is alkyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or heterocycloalkyl, or alkyl substituted by aryl, an acidic functional group, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94Z1H, xe2x80x94Z2R3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y2 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2;
R9 is hydrogen, R3 or alkyl substituted with alkoxy, cycloalkyl, hydroxy, mercapto, alkylthio or xe2x80x94NY1Y2;
R10 is hydrogen or a group consisting amino acid side chains, an acidic functional group, R3, xe2x80x94Z2R3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R3, or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y2, or alkyl substituted by an acidic functional group or by R3, xe2x80x94Z2R3, xe2x80x94NY1Y2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R3xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Ar3xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94CO2H, or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y1;
or R9 and R10 together with the atoms to which they attached form a 3- to 6-membered heterocycloalkyl ring;
R11 is C1-6alkylene, optionally substituted by R3;
R12 is hydrogen, or alkyl optionally substituted by aryl, an acidic functional group, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocycloalkyl, xe2x80x94Z1H, xe2x80x94Z2R3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y2 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2;
Ar1 is aryldiyl or heteroaryldiyl;
Ar2 is heteroaryldiyl, phenylene or phenylene substituted by halogen, lower alkyl or lower alkoxy;
Ar3 is aryldiyl or heteroaryldiyl;
L1 represents a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage;
L2 represents:
(i) a direct bond;
(ii) an alkylene, alkenylene, alkynylene, cycloalkenylene, cycloalkylene, heteroaryldiyl, heterocycloalkylene or aryldiyl linkage each optionally substituted by (a) an acidic functional group, R3, xe2x80x94Z1H, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R3, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NR4R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY1Y2, or xe2x80x94[C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94C(R4)(R10)]pxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y2, or by (b) alkyl substituted by an acidic functional group, or by xe2x80x94Z1H, xe2x80x94Z2R3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y2 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2;
(iii) a xe2x80x94[C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94C(R4)(R10)]pxe2x80x94 linkage;
(iv) a xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R11xe2x80x94 linkage;
(v) a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 linkage; or
(vi) a xe2x80x94R11xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R11xe2x80x94 linkage;
Y is carboxy or an acid bioisostere;
Y1 and Y2 are independently hydrogen, alkenyl, alkyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocycloalkyl, or alkyl substituted by alkoxy, aryl, cyano, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocycloalkyl, hydroxy, oxo, xe2x80x94NY3Y4, or one or more xe2x80x94CO2R7 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY3Y4 groups; or the group xe2x80x94NY1Y2 may form a cyclic amine;
Y3 and Y4 are independently hydrogen, alkenyl, alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or heteroarylalkyl; or the group xe2x80x94NY3Y4 may form a cyclic amine;
Z1 is O or S;
Z2 is O or S(O)n;
Z3 is O, S(O)n, NR12, SO2NR12, NR12C(xe2x95x90O), C(xe2x95x90O)NR12 or C(xe2x95x90O); and
n is zero or an integer 1 or 2;
p is zero or an integer 1 to 4;
(but excluding compounds where an oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur atom is attached directly to a carbon carbon multiple bond of an alkenyl or alkynyl residue);
and the corresponding N-oxides, and their prodrugs; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates (e.g. hydrates) of such compounds and their N-oxides and prodrugs.
In the present specification, the term xe2x80x9ccompounds of the inventionxe2x80x9d, and equivalent expressions, are meant to embrace compounds of general formula (I) as hereinbefore described, which expression includes the prodrugs, protected derivatives of compounds of formula (I) containing one or more acidic functional groups and/or amino-acid side chains, the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, and the solvates, e.g. hydrates, where the context so permits. Similarly, reference to intermediates, whether or not they themselves are claimed, is meant to embrace their salts, and solvates, where the context so permits. For the sake of clarity, particular instances when the context so permits are sometimes indicated in the text, but these instances are purely illustrative and it is not intended to exclude other instances when the context so permits.
As used above, and throughout the description of the invention, the following terms, unless otherwise indicated, shall be understood to have the following meanings:
xe2x80x9cPatientxe2x80x9d includes both human and other mammals.
xe2x80x9cAcid bioisosterexe2x80x9d means a group which has chemical and physical similarities producing broadly similar biological properties to a carboxy group (see Lipinski, Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, 1986,21,p283 xe2x80x9cBioisosterism In Drug Designxe2x80x9d; Yun, Hwahak Sekye, 1993,33,p576-579 xe2x80x9cApplication Of Bioisosterism To New Drug Designxe2x80x9d; Zhao, Huaxue Tongbao, 1995,p34-38 xe2x80x9cBioisosteric Replacement And Development Of Lead Compounds In Drug Designxe2x80x9d; Graham, Theochem, 1995,343,p105-109 xe2x80x9cTheoretical Studies Applied To Drug Design:ab initio Electronic Distributions In Bioisosteresxe2x80x9d). Examples of suitable acid bioisosteres include: xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHOH, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CH2SH, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CN, sulpho, phosphono, alkylsulphonylcarbamoyl, tetrazolyl, arylsulphonylcarbamoyl, heteroarylsulphonylcarbamoyl, N-methoxycarbamoyl, 3-hydroxy-3-cyclobutene-1,2-dione, 3,5-dioxo-1,2,4-oxadiazolidinyl or heterocyclic phenols such as 3-hydroxyisoxazolyl and 3-hydoxy-1-methylpyrazolyl.
xe2x80x9cAcidic functional groupxe2x80x9d means a group with an acidic hydrogen within it. The xe2x80x9cprotected derivativesxe2x80x9d are those where the acidic hydrogen atom has been replaced with a suitable protecting group. For suitable protecting groups see T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d John Wiley and Sons, 1991. Exemplary acidic functional groups include carboxyl (and acid bioisosteres), hydroxy, mercapto and imidazole. Exemplary protected derivatives include esters of carboxy groups (i.e. xe2x80x94CO2R13 where R13 is alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycloalkyl or heterocycloalkylalkyl), ethers of hydroxy groups (i.e. xe2x80x94OR13), thioethers of mercapto groups (i.e. xe2x80x94SR13), and N-benzyl derivatives of imidazoles.
xe2x80x9cAcylxe2x80x9d means an Hxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or alkyl-COxe2x80x94 group in which the alkyl group is as described herein.
xe2x80x9cAcylaminoxe2x80x9d is an acyl-NHxe2x80x94 group wherein acyl is as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d means an aliphatic hydrocarbon group containing a carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bond and which may be straight or branched having about 2 to about 15 carbon atoms in the chain. Preferred alkenyl groups have 2 to about 12 carbon atoms in the chain; and more preferably 2 to about 6 carbon atoms (e.g. 2 to 4 carbon atoms) in the chain. xe2x80x9cBranchedxe2x80x9d, as used herein and throughout the text, means that one or more lower alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl or propyl are attached to a linear chain; here a linear alkenyl chain. xe2x80x9cLower alkenylxe2x80x9d means about 2 to about 4 carbon atoms in the chain which may be straight or branched. Exemplary alkenyl groups include ethenyl, propenyl, n-butenyl, i-butenyl, 3-methylbut-2-enyl, n-pentenyl, heptenyl, octenyl, cyclohexylbutenyl and decenyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylenexe2x80x9d means an aliphatic bivalent radical derived from a straight or branched alkenyl group, in which the alkenyl group is as described herein. Exemplary alkenylene radicals include vinylene and propylene.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d means an alkyl-Oxe2x80x94 group in which the alkyl group is as described herein. Exemplary alkoxy groups include methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, i-propoxy, n-butoxy and heptoxy.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyalkoxyxe2x80x9d means an alkyl-O-alkyl-Oxe2x80x94 group wherein the alkyl groups independently are as defined above. Examples of alkoxyalkoxyl include methoxymethoxy, methoxyethoxy, ethoxyethoxy and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 group in which the alkyl group is as described herein. Exemplary alkoxycarbonyl groups include methoxy- and ethoxycarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d means, unless otherwise specified, an aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be straight or branched having about 1 to about 15 carbon atoms in the chain optionally substituted by alkoxy or by one or more halogen atoms. Particular alkyl groups have from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms. xe2x80x9cLower alkylxe2x80x9d as a group or part of a lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, lower alkylsulphinyl or lower alkylsulphonyl group means unless otherwise specified, an aliphatic hydrocarbon group which may be straight or branched having 1 to about 4 carbon atoms in the chain. Exemplary alkyl groups include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, s-butyl, t-butyl, n-pentyl, 3-pentyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl and dodecyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkylenexe2x80x9d means an aliphatic bivalent radical derived from a straight or branched alkyl group, in which the alkyl group is as described herein. Exemplary alkylene radicals include methylene, ethylene and trimethylene.
xe2x80x9cAlkylenedioxyxe2x80x9d means an xe2x80x94O-alkylene-Oxe2x80x94 group in which alkylene is as defined above. Exemplary alkylenedioxy groups include methylenedioxy and ethylenedioxy.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulphinylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl-SOxe2x80x94 group in which the alkyl group is as previously described. Preferred alkylsulphinyl groups are those in which the alkyl group is C1-4alkyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulphonylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl-SO2xe2x80x94 group in which the alkyl group is as previously described. Preferred alkylsulphonyl groups are those in which the alkyl group is C1-4alkyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkylsulphonylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl-SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 group in which the alkyl group is as previously described. Preferred alkylsulphonylcarbamoyl groups are those in which the alkyl group is C1-4alkyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkylthioxe2x80x9d means an alkyl-Sxe2x80x94 group in which the alkyl group is as previously described. Exemplary alkylthio groups include methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio and heptylthio.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d means an aliphatic hydrocarbon group containing a carbonxe2x80x94carbon triple bond and which may be straight or branched having about 2 to about 15 carbon atoms in the chain. Preferred alkynyl groups have 2 to about 12 carbon atoms in the chain; and more preferably 2 to about 6 carbon atoms (e.g. 2 to 4 carbon atoms) in the chain. Exemplary alkynyl groups include ethynyl, propynyl, n-butynyl, i-butynyl, 3-methylbut-2-ynyl, and n-pentynyl.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylenexe2x80x9d means an aliphatic bivalent radical derived from a straight or branched alkynyl group, in which the alkynyl group is as described herein. Exemplary alkynylene radicals include ethynylene and propynylene.
xe2x80x9cAmino acid side chainsxe2x80x9d means the substituent found on the carbon between the amino and carboxy groups in xcex1-amino acids. For examples of xe2x80x9ccorresponding protected derivativesxe2x80x9d of amino acid side chains, see T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d John Wiley and Sons, 1991.
xe2x80x9cAroylxe2x80x9d means an aryl-COxe2x80x94 group in which the aryl group is as described herein. Exemplary aroyl groups include benzoyl and 1- and 2-naphthoyl.
xe2x80x9cAroylaminoxe2x80x9d is an aroyl-NHxe2x80x94 group wherein aroyl is as previously defined.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d as a group or part of a group denotes: (i) an optionally substituted monocyclic or multicyclic aromatic carbocyclic moiety of about 6 to about 14 carbon atoms, such as phenyl or naphthyl; or (ii) an optionally substituted partially saturated multicyclic aromatic carbocyclic moiety in which an aryl and a cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl group are fused together to form a cyclic structure, such as a tetrahydronaphthyl, indenyl or indanyl ring. Aryl groups may be substituted with one or more aryl group substituents which may be the same or different, where xe2x80x9caryl group substituentxe2x80x9d includes, for example, acyl, acylamino, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylenedioxy, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkylthio, aroyl, aroylamino, aryl, arylalkyloxy, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkylthio, aryloxy, aryloxycarbonyl, arylsulphinyl, arylsulphonyl, arylthio, carboxy, cyano, halo, heteroaroyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyloxy, heteroaroylamino, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, Y3Y4Nxe2x80x94, Y3Y4NCOxe2x80x94, Y3Y4NSO2xe2x80x94, Y3Y4Nxe2x80x94C2-6alkylene-Zxe2x80x94 [where Z is O, NR4 or S(O)n], alkyC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Y3Nxe2x80x94, alkylSO2xe2x80x94Y3Nxe2x80x94 or alkyl optionally substituted with aryl, heteroaryl, hydroxy, or Y3Y4Nxe2x80x94.
xe2x80x9cArylalkenylxe2x80x9d means an aryl-alkenyl-group in which the aryl and alkenyl are as previously described. Preferred arylalkenyls contain a lower alkenyl moiety. Exemplary arylalkenyl groups include styryl and phenylallyl.
xe2x80x9cArylalkylxe2x80x9d means an aryl-alkyl-group in which the aryl and alkyl moieties are as previously described. Preferred arylalkyl groups contain a C1-4alkyl moiety. Exemplary arylalkyl groups include benzyl, 2-phenethyl and naphthlenemethyl.
xe2x80x9cArylalkyloxyxe2x80x9d means an arylalkyl-Oxe2x80x94 group in which the arylalkyl groups is as previously described. Exemplary arylalkyloxy groups include benzyloxy and 1- or 2-naphthalenemethoxy.
xe2x80x9cArylalkyloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an arylalkyl-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 group in which the arylalkyl groups is as previously described. An exemplary arylalkyloxycarbonyl group is benzyloxycarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cArylalkylthioxe2x80x9d means an arylalkyl-Sxe2x80x94 group in which the arylalkyl group is as previously described. An exemplary arylalkylthio group is benzylthio.
xe2x80x9cArylalkynylxe2x80x9d means an aryl-alkynyl-group in which the aryl and alkynyl are as previously described. Exemplary arylalkynyl groups include phenylethynyl and 3-phenylbut-2-ynyl.
xe2x80x9cAryldiylxe2x80x9d means an optionally substituted bivalent radical derived from an aryl group. Exemplary aryldiyl groups include optionally substituted phenylene, naphthylene and indanylene. Suitable substituents include one or more xe2x80x9caryl group substituentsxe2x80x9d as defined above, particularly halogen, methyl or methoxy.
xe2x80x9cAryloxyxe2x80x9d means an aryl-Oxe2x80x94 group in which the aryl group is as previously described. Exemplary aryloxy groups include optionally substituted phenoxy and naphthoxy.
xe2x80x9cAryloxycarbonylxe2x80x9d means an aryl-Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 group in which the aryl group is as previously described. Exemplary aryloxycarbonyl groups include phenoxycarbonyl and naphthoxycarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cArylsulphinylxe2x80x9d means an aryl-SOxe2x80x94 group in which the aryl group is as previously described.
xe2x80x9cArylsulphonylxe2x80x9d means an aryl-SO2xe2x80x94 group in which the aryl group is as previously described.
xe2x80x9cArylsulphonylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d means an aryl-SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 group in which the aryl group is as previously described.
xe2x80x9cArylthioxe2x80x9d means an aryl-Sxe2x80x94 group in which the aryl group is as previously described. Exemplary arylthio groups include phenylthio and naphthylthio.
xe2x80x9cAzaheteroaryldiylxe2x80x9d means a bivalent radical derived from an azaheteroaryl group.
xe2x80x9cAzaheteroarylxe2x80x9d means an aromatic carbocyclic moiety of about 5 to about 10 ring members in which one of the ring members is nitrogen and the other ring members are chosen from carbon, oxygen, sulphur, or nitrogen. Examples of azaheteroaryl groups include pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinazolinyl, imidazolyl, and benzimidazolyl.
xe2x80x9cCyclic aminexe2x80x9d means a 3 to 8 membered monocyclic cycloalkyl ring system where one of the ring carbon atoms is replaced by nitrogen and which (i) may be optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from alkoxy, carboxamido, carboxy, hydroxy, oxo (or xcex1 5, 6 or 7 membered cyclic acetal derivative thereof) or R8; (ii) may also contain a further heteroatom selected from O, S, SO2, or NY5 (where Y5 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR13 or xe2x80x94S2R13); and (iii) may be fused to additional aryl (e.g. optionally substituted phenyl), heteroaryl (e.g. optionally substituted pyridyl), heterocycloalkyl or cycloalkyl rings to form a bicyclic or tricyclic ring system. Exemplary cyclic amines include pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, indolinyl, pyrindolinyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl and the like groups. When the group 
a cyclic amine this may particularly represent a bicyclic ring system consisting of a cyclic amine containing a 5-7 membered monocyclic cycloalkyl group wherein one of the ring carbon atoms is replaced by a nitrogen atom which is fused via ring carbon atoms to an aryl (e.g. optionally substituted phenyl) ring.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkenylxe2x80x9d means a non-aromatic monocyclic or multicyclic ring system containing at least one carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bond and having about 3 to about 10 carbon atoms. Exemplary monocyclic cycloalkenyl rings include cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl or cycloheptenyl.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkenylalkylxe2x80x9d means a cycloalkenyl-alkyl-group in which the cycloalkenyl and alkyl moieties are as previously described. Exemplary cycloalkenylalkyl groups include cyclopentenylmethyl, cyclohexenylmethyl or cycloheptenylmethyl.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkenylenexe2x80x9d means a bivalent radical derived from a cycloalkenyl group. Exemplary cycloalkenylene radicals include cyclopentenylene and cyclohexenylene.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkyl xe2x80x9d means a saturated monocyclic or bicyclic ring system of about 3 to about 10 carbon atoms optionally substituted by oxo. Exemplary monocyclic cycloalkyl rings include C3-8cycloalkyl rings such as cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d means a cycloalkyl-alkyl-group in which the cycloalkyl and alkyl moieties are as previously described. Exemplary monocyclic cycloalkylalkyl groups include cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl and cycloheptylmethyl.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylenexe2x80x9d means a bivalent radical derived from a cycloalkyl group. Exemplary cycloalkenylene radicals include cyclopentylene and cyclohexylene.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d means fluoro, chloro, bromo, or iodo. Preferred are fluoro or chloro.
xe2x80x9cHeteroaroylxe2x80x9d means a heteroaryl-C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 group in which the heteroaryl group is as described herein. Exemplary groups include pyridylcarbonyl.
xe2x80x9cHeteroaroylaminoxe2x80x9d means a heteroaroyl-NHxe2x80x94 group in which the heteroaryl moiety are as previously described.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9d as a group or part of a group denotes: (i) an optionally substituted aromatic monocyclic or multicyclic organic moiety of about 5 to about 10 ring members in which one or more of the ring members is/are element(s) other than carbon, for example nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur (examples of such groups include benzimidazolyl, benzthiazolyl, furyl, imidazolyl, indolyl, indolizinyl, isoxazolyl, isoquinolinyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolyl, quinazolinyl, quinolinyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, thienyl and triazolyl groups, optionally substituted by one or more aryl group substituents as defined above); (ii) an optionally substituted partially saturated multicyclic heterocarbocyclic moiety in which a heteroaryl and a cycloalkyl or cycloalkenyl group are fused together to form a cyclic structure (examples of such groups include pyrindanyl groups). Optional substituents include one or more xe2x80x9caryl group substituentsxe2x80x9d as defined above.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylalkenylxe2x80x9d means a heteroaryl-alkenyl-group in which the heteroaryl and alkenyl moieties are as previously described. Preferred heteroarylalkenyl groups contain a lower alkenyl moiety. Exemplary heteroarylalkenyl groups include pyridylethenyl and pyridylallyl.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d means a heteroaryl-alkyl-group in which the heteroaryl and alkyl moieties are as previously described. Preferred heteroarylalkyl groups contain a C1-4alkyl moiety. Exemplary heteroarylalkyl groups include pyridylmethyl.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylalkyloxyxe2x80x9d means an heteroarylalkyl-Oxe2x80x94 group in which the heteroarylalkyl group is as previously described. Exemplary heteroaryloxy groups include optionally substituted pyridylmethoxy.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylalkynylxe2x80x9d means a heteroaryl-alkynyl-group in which the heteroaryl and alkynyl moieties are as previously described. Exemplary heteroarylalkenyl groups include pyridylethynyl and 3-pyridylbut-2-ynyl.
xe2x80x9cHeteroaryldiylxe2x80x9d means a bivalent radical derived from a heteroaryl group.
xe2x80x9cHeteroaryloxyxe2x80x9d means an heteroaryl-Oxe2x80x94 group in which the heteroaryl group is as previously described. Exemplary heteroaryloxy groups include optionally substituted pyridyloxy.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylsulphonylcarbamoylxe2x80x9d means a heteroaryl-SO2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 group in which the heteroaryl group is as previously described.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclexe2x80x9d denotes an optionally substituted saturated, partially saturated or fully unsaturated monocyclic organic moiety of 5 or 6 ring members in which one or more of the ring members is/are element(s) other than carbon, for example nitrogen, oxygen or sulphur. Exemplary 5 or 6 membered heterocycles include furyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, oxazolyl, oxazinyl, piperidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, thiazolyl, thienyl and triazolyl groups. Optional substituents include one or more xe2x80x9caryl group substituentsxe2x80x9d as defined above.
xe2x80x9cHeterocycloalkylxe2x80x9d means: (i) a cycloalkyl group of about 3 to 7 ring members which contains one or more heteroatoms selected from O, S or NY5 and optionally substituted by oxo; (ii) an partially saturated multicyclic heterocarbocyclic moiety in which an aryl (or heteroaryl ring), each optionally substituted by one or more xe2x80x9caryl group substituentsxe2x80x9d, and a heterocycloalkyl group are fused together to form a cyclic structure (examples of such groups include chromanyl, dihydrobenzofuranyl, indolinyl and pyrindolinyl groups).
xe2x80x9cHeterocycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d means a heterocycloalkyl-alkyl-group in which the heterocycloalkyl and alkyl moieties are as previously described.
xe2x80x9cHeterocycloalkylenexe2x80x9d means a bivalent radical derived from a heterocycloalkyl group.
xe2x80x9cProdrugxe2x80x9d means a compound which is convertible in vivo by metabolic means (e.g. by hydrolysis) to a compound of formula (I), including N-oxides thereof. For example an ester of a compound of formula (I) containing a hydroxy group may be convertible by hydrolysis in vivo to the parent molecule. Alternatively an ester of a compound of formula (I) containing a carboxy group may be convertible by hydrolysis in vivo to the parent molecule.
Suitable esters of compounds of formula (I) containing a hydroxy group, are for example acetates, citrates, lactates, tartrates, malonates, oxalates, salicylates, propionates, succinates, fumarates, maleates, methylene-bis-xcex2-hydroxynaphthoates, gentisates, isethionates, di-p-toluoyltartrates, methanesulphonates, ethanesulphonates, benzenesulphonates, p-toluenesulphonates, cyclohexylsulphamates and quinates.
Suitable esters of compounds of formula (I) containing a carboxy group, are for example those described by F. J. Leinweber, Drug Metab. Res., 1987, 18, page 379.
Suitable esters of compounds of formula (I) containing both a carboxy group and a hydroxy group within the moiety xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94Y, include lactones, formed by loss of water between said carboxy and hydroxy groups. Examples of lactones include caprolactones and butyrolactones.
An especially useful class of esters of compounds of formula (I) containing a hydroxy group, may be formed from acid moieties selected from those described by Bundgaard et. al., J. Med. Chem., 1989, 32, page 2503-2507, and include substituted (aminomethyl)-benzoates, for example dialkylamino-methylbenzoates in which the two alkyl groups may be joined together and/or interrupted by an oxygen atom or by an optionally substituted nitrogen atom, e.g. an alkylated nitrogen atom, more especially (morpholino-methyl)benzoates, e.g. 3- or 4-(morpholinomethyl)-benzoates, and (4-alkylpiperazin-1-yl)benzoates, e.g. 3- or 4-(4-alkylpiperazin-1-yl)benzoates.
Where the compound of the invention contains a carboxy group, or a sufficiently acidic bioisostere, base addition salts may be formed and are simply a more convenient form for use; and in practice, use of the salt form inherently amounts to use of the free acid form. The bases which can be used to prepare the base addition salts include preferably those which produce, when combined with the free acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts, that is, salts whose cations are non-toxic to the patient in pharmaceutical doses of the salts, so that the beneficial inhibitory effects inherent in the free base are not vitiated by side effects ascribable to the cations. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts, including those derived from alkali and alkaline earth metal salts, within the scope of the invention include those derived from the following bases: sodium hydride, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, aluminium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, zinc hydroxide, anmmonia, ethylenediamine, N-methyl-glucamine, lysine, arginine, ornithine, choline, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, diethanolamine, procaine, N-benzylphenethylamine, diethylamine, piperazine, tris(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane, tetramethylammonium hydroxide, and the like.
Some of the compounds of the present invention are basic, and such compounds are useful in the form of the free base or in the form of a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof.
Acid addition salts are a more convenient form for use; and in practice, use of the salt form inherently amounts to use of the free base form. The acids which can be used to prepare the acid addition salts include preferably those which produce, when combined with the free base, pharmaceutically acceptable salts, that is, salts whose anions are non-toxic to the patient in pharmaceutical doses of the salts, so that the beneficial inhibitory effects inherent in the free base are not vitiated by side effects ascribable to the anions. Although pharmaceutically acceptable salts of said basic compounds are preferred, all acid addition salts are useful as sources of the free base form even if the particular salt, per se, is desired only as an intermediate product as, for example, when the salt is formed only for purposes of purification, and identification, or when it is used as intermediate in preparing a pharmaceutically acceptable salt by ion exchange procedures. Pharmaceutically acceptable salts within the scope of the invention include those derived from mineral acids and organic acids, and include hydrohalides, e.g. hydrochlorides and hydrobromides, sulphates, phosphates, nitrates, sulphamates, acetates, citrates, lactates, tartrates, malonates, oxalates, salicylates, propionates, succinates, fumarates, maleates, methylene-bis-b-hydroxynaphthoates, gentisates, isethionates, di-p-toluoyltartrates, methane-sulphonates, ethanesulphonates, benzenesulphonates, p-toluenesulphonates, cyclohexylsulphamates and quinates.
As well as being useful in themselves as active compounds, salts of compounds of the invention are useful for the purposes of purification of the compounds, for example by exploitation of the solubility differences between the salts and the parent compounds, side products and/or starting materials by techniques well known to those skilled in the art.
With reference to formula (I) above, the following are particular and preferred groupings:
R1 may particularly represent C1-4alkyl such as methyl or ethyl, especially methyl.
R2 may particularly represent aryl, especially an optionally substituted phenyl, where the optional substituent is an xe2x80x9caryl group substituentxe2x80x9d as defined above.
R2 may also particularly represent arylC1-4alkyl such as optionally substituted phenylC1-4alkyl, especially optionally substituted benzyl or optionally substituted 1-phenylethyl, where the optional substituent is an xe2x80x9caryl group substituentxe2x80x9d as defined above. 
may also particularly represent a cyclic amine containing 5-6 atoms fused to an optionally substituted phenyl ring (where the optional substituent is an xe2x80x9caryl group substituentxe2x80x9d as defined above). 
is preferably indolinyl.
Ar1 may particularly represent aryldiyl, and is preferably optionally substituted phenylene, such as optionally substituted m- or p-phenylene, or more preferably optionally substituted p-phenylene (where the optional substituent is an xe2x80x9caryl group substituentxe2x80x9d as defined above). Ar1 may especially represent a 3-substituted p-phenylene. Preferred substituents include C1-4alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, C1-4alkylthio, C1-4alkysulphinyl and C1-4alkylsulphonyl, especially C1-4alkoxy (e.g. methoxy).
Ar1 may also particularly represent optionally substituted heteroaryldiyl, such as optionally substituted azaheteroaryldiyl (e.g. optionally substituted pyridinediyl, preferably a p-pyridinediyl), where the optional substituents include C1-4alkyl and C1-4alkoxy, especially methyl and methoxy, more preferably a pyridine-2,5-diyl which is substituted in the 4- or 6-position with a methyl or methoxy group.
L1 may particularly represent a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage where R5 represents a straight or branched C1-6alkylene chain, especially a straight or branched C1-4alkylene chain, and R6 represents xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90Z1)xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, preferably xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, especially where R4 is hydrogen.
L1 preferably represents xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
Ar2 may particularly represent azaheteroaryldiyl, especially optionally substituted pyridindiyl, such as p-pyridindiyl (e.g. pyridin-2,5-diyl). Particular optional substituents include C1-4alkyl, such as methyl, and C1-4alkoxy, such as methoxy.
Ar2 preferably represent optionally substituted phenylene, such as optionally substituted p-phenylene, and is more preferably p-phenylene substituted by lower alkyl (e.g. methyl) or lower alkoxy (e.g. methoxy), or especially unsubstituted p-phenylene.
L2 may particularly represent (a) an optionally substituted alkylene linkage, especially optionally substituted ethylene (b) an unsubstituted alkenylene linkage, especially vinylene or (c) a xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x94R11xe2x80x94 linkage, such as xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)nxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94. Preferred optional substituents within (a) include lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY1Y2, xe2x80x94[C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94C(R4)(R10)]pxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y2 and alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2. L2 is more particularly a C1-4alkylene linkage (e.g. ethylene) optionally substituted by lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY1Y2, xe2x80x94[C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94C(R4)(R10)]pxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y2 or alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2. L2 is preferably a group 
where R15 is hydrogen or lower alkyl (e.g. methyl) and R14 represents lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), or where R15 is hydrogen and R14 represents aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY1Y2, xe2x80x94[C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94C(R4)(R10)]pxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y2 or alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3,xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2. L2 is more preferably a group 
particularly 
where R14 represents lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7) xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY1Y2, or alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2.
Y may particularly represent carboxy.
It is to be understood that this invention covers all appropriate combinations of the particular and preferred groupings referred to herein.
A particular group of compounds of the invention are compounds of formula (Ia): 
in which Ar1, Ar2, L2 and Y are as hereinbefore defined, and their prodrugs, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates (e.g. hydrates) of compounds of formula (Ia) and their prodrugs.
Preferred are compounds of formula (Ia) in which Ar1 represents optionally substituted phenylene, such as optionally substituted m- or p-phenylene, preferably optionally substituted p-phenylene (where the optional substituent is an xe2x80x9caryl group substituentxe2x80x9d as defined above). Ar1 may especially represent p-phenylene or a 3-substituted p-phenylene. Preferred substituents include C1-4alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, C1-4alkylthio, C1-4alkylsulphinyl and C1-4alkylsulphonyl, especially C1-4alkoxy (e.g. methoxy).
Compounds of formula (Ia) in which Ar1 represents optionally substituted heteroaryldiyl, such as optionally substituted azaheteroaryldiyl (e.g. optionally substituted pyridinediyl, preferably a p-pyridinediyl) where the optional substituents include C1-4alkyl and C1-4alkoxy, especially methyl and methoxy, more preferably a pyridine-2,5-diyl which is substituted in the 4- or 6-position with a methyl or methoxy group are also preferred.
Compounds of formula (Ia) in which Ar2 represents azaheteroaryldiyl, especially optionally substituted pyridindiyl, preferably p-pyridindiyl, more preferably pyridin-2,5-diyl are preferred. Preferred optional substituents include C1-4alkyl, especially methyl, and C1-4alkoxy, especially methoxy.
Compounds of formula (Ia) in which Ar2 represents optionally substituted phenylene, such as optionally substituted p-phenylene are also preferred. Preferred optional substituents include lower alkyl (e.g. methyl) or lower alkoxy (e.g. methoxy). Ar2 is preferably unsubstituted p-phenylene.
Compounds of formula (Ia) in which L2 represents an optionally substituted alkylene chain, especially ethylene or optionally substituted ethylene, are preferred. Preferred optional substituents include lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY1Y2, xe2x80x94[C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94C(R4)(R10)]pxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y2 and alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or NY1Y2.
Compounds of formula (Ia) in which L2 is a 
group where R15 is hydrogen or lower alkyl (e.g. methyl) and R14 represents lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), or where R15 is hydrogen and R14 represents aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, NY1Y2, xe2x80x94[C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94C(R4)(R7)]pxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)-NY1Y2 or alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or NY1Y2 are particularly preferred.
Compounds of formula (Ia) in which L2 is a 
group, particularly 
where R14 represents lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY1Y2,or alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2 are especially preferred.
Compounds of formula (Ia) in which Y represents carboxy are preferred.
A preferred group of compounds of the invention are compounds of formula (Ia) in which: Ar1 is p-phenylene or 3-substituted p-phenylene [especially 3-(C1-4alkoxy)-substituted-p-phenylene such as 3-methoxy-p-phenylene]; Ar2 is p-phenylene; L2 is a 
group, or preferably a 
group, particularly 
where R14 is lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8 (e.g. methoxy), xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY3Y4, or alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2; Y is carboxy; and the corresponding N-oxides, and their prodrugs; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates (e.g. hydrates) of such compounds and their N-oxides and prodrugs.
A further particular group of compounds of the invention are compounds of formula (Ib): 
in which Ar1, Ar2, R1, L2 and Y are as hereinbefore defined, R16 is hydrogen or methyl, Ar4 is aryl and in is zero or 1, and their prodrugs, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates (e.g. hydrates) of compounds of formula (Ib) and their prodrugs.
Compounds of formula (Ib) in which Ar4 represents phenyl or phenyl substituted by an xe2x80x9caryl group substituentxe2x80x9d as defined above, are preferred, especially unsubstituted phenyl.
Compounds of formula (Ib) in which R1 represents C1-4alkyl, especially methyl or ethyl, are preferred.
Preferred are compounds of formula (Ib) in which Ar1 represents optionally substituted phenylene, such as optionally substituted m- or p-phenylene, preferably optionally substituted p-phenylene (where the optional substituent is an xe2x80x9caryl group substituentxe2x80x9d as defined above). Ar1 may especially represent p-phenylene or a 3-substituted p-phenylene. Preferred substituents include C1-4alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, C1-4alkylthio, C1-4alkylsulphinyl and C1-4alkylsulphonyl, especially C1-4alkoxy (e.g. methoxy).
Compounds of formula (Ib) in which Ar1 represents optionally substituted heteroaryldiyl, such as optionally substituted azaheteroaryldiyl (e.g. optionally substituted pyridinediyl, preferably a p-pyridinediyl) where the optional substituents include C1-4alkyl and C1-4alkoxy, especially methyl and methoxy, more preferably a pyridine-2,5-diyl which is substituted in the 4- or 6-position with a methyl or methoxy group are also preferred.
Compounds of formula (Ib) in which Ar2 represents azaheteroaryldiyl, especially optionally substituted pyridindiyl, preferably p-pyridindiyl, more preferably pyridin-2,5-diyl are preferred. Preferred optional substituents include C1-4alkyl, especially methyl, and C1-4alkoxy, especially methoxy.
Compounds of formula (Ib) in which Ar2 represents optionally substituted phenylene, such as optionally substituted p-phenylene are also preferred. Preferred optional substituents include lower alkyl (e.g. methyl) or lower alkoxy (e.g. methoxy). Ar2 is preferably unsubstituted p-phenylene.
Compounds of formula (Ib) in which L2 represents an optionally substituted alkylene chain, especially optionally substituted ethylene, are preferred. Preferred optional substituents include lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY1Y2, xe2x80x94[C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R9)xe2x80x94C(R4)(R10)]pxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)-NY1Y2 and alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2.
Compounds of formula (Ib) in which L2 is a 
group where R15 is hydrogen or lower alkyl (e.g. methyl) and R14 represents lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), or where R15 is hydrogen and R-represents aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY1Y2, xe2x80x94[C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94C(R4)(R7)]pxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY1Y2 or alkyl substitute by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2 are particularly preferred.
Compounds of formula (Ib) in which L2 is a 
group, particularly 
where R14 represents lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY1Y2, or alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2 are especially preferred.
Compounds of formula (Ib) in which Y represents carboxy are preferred.
A preferred group of compounds of the invention are compounds of formula (Ib) in which: Ar4 is aryl; m is zero or 1; R16 is hydrogen or methyl; R1 is C1-4alkyl (especially methyl or ethyl); Ar1 is p-phenylene or 3-substituted p-phenylene [especially 3-(C1-4alkoxy)-substituted-p-phenylene such as 3-methoxy-p-phenylene]; Ar2 is p-phenylene; L2 is a 
group, or preferably a 
group, particularly 
where R14 is lower alkyl (e.g. methyl), aryl, heteroaryl, xe2x80x94Z2R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8, xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8, xe2x80x94NY3Y4, or alkyl substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94OR3, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR7 or xe2x80x94NY1Y2; Y is carboxy; and the corresponding N-oxides, and their prodrugs; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates (e.g. hydrates) of such compounds and their N-oxides and prodrugs.
Particular compounds of the invention are selected from the following:
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-2-pyridyl]-propionic acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl[-butyric acid;
3-[4-({(N-methyl-N-phenyl)amino}carbonyl)-amino)-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-3-phenyl-propionic acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-3-(4-fluorophenyl)-propionic acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-4-methyl-pentanoic acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-5-methyl-hexanoic acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-4,4-dimethyl-pentanoic acid;
3-(4-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
3-[4-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-(4-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
3-[4-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-(4-{2-[3-methyl-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
3-[4-(methyl-{[3-methyl-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-pheny]-acetyl-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino)-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butric acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methyl-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]butyric acid;
3-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methyl-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
3-(3-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid
3-[3-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-(3-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
3-[3-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-(3-{2-[3-methyl-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
3-[3-(methyl-{[3-methyl-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
3-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methyl-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl-butyric acid;
3-{3-[(4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methyl-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxyphenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-({N-methyl-N-(1-phenylethyl)amino}carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxyphenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-({N-benzyl-N-methylamino}carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxyphenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-acetylamino-3-(4-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-(4-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-propionic acid;
3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-3-(4-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-(4-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-(4-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-4-(4-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
4-methoxy-4-(4-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-[4-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-3-[4-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-[4-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-[4-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-4-[4-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-methoxy-4-[4-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-(4-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-(4-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-propionic acid;
3-(4-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-(4-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-(4-{2-[3-methoxy4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
4-(4-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-methoxy-4-(4-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-[4-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-[4-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-[4-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-[4-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-[4-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-methoxy-4-[4-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-proplonic acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-4-methoxy-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-propionic acid;
3-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
4-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-4-methoxy-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-4-methoxy-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-propionic acid;
3-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
4-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-{4-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-4-methoxy-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-(3-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-(3-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-propionic acid;
3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-3-(3-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-(3-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-(3-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-4-(3-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
4-methoxy-4-(3-{2-[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[3-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-[3-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-3-[3-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-[3-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-[3-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-4-[3-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-methoxy-4-[3-(methyl-{[4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-(3-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-(3-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-propionic acid;
3-(3-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-(3-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-(3-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
4-(3-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-methoxy-4-(3-{2-[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetylamino}-phenyl)-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[3-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-[3-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-[3-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-[3-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-[3-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-[3-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-methoxy-4-[3-({[3-methoxy-4-(3-methyl-3-o-tolyl-ureido)-phenyl]-acetyl}-methyl-amino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-4-methoxy-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-ethyl-amino]-phenyl}-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-ethyl-amino]-phenyl}-propionic acid;
3-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
4-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-4-methoxy-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
4-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-[3-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-4-methoxy-butyric acid;
3-acetylamino-3-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-propionic acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}methyl-amino]-phenyl}-propionic acid;
3-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-3-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-propionic acid;
4-acetylamino-4-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
4-benzoylamino-4-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-butyric acid;
4-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-4-[(5-methyl-isoxazole-3-carbonyl)-amino]-butyric acid;
4-{3-[({4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetyl)-methyl-amino]-phenyl}-4-methoxy-butyric acid;
and the corresponding N-oxides, and their prodrugs; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates (e.g. hydrates) of such compounds and their N-oxides and prodrugs.
Preferred compounds of the invention are:
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-[4-({(N-methyl-N-phenyl)amino}carbonyl)-amino)-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-benzoylamino-3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-proplonic acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxyphenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-({N-methyl-N-(1-phenylethyl)amino}carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxyphenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-acetylamino-3-[4-({N-benzyl-N-methylamino}carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxyphenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-propionic acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
3-[4-(2-{4-[(2,3-dihydro-indole-1-carbonyl)-amino]-3-methoxy-phenyl}-acetylamino)-phenyl]-butyric acid;
and the corresponding N-oxides, and their prodrugs; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and solvates (e.g. hydrates) of such compounds and their N-oxides and prodrugs.
The compounds of the invention exhibit useful pharmacological activity and accordingly are incorporated into pharmaceutical compositions and used in the treatment of patients suffering from certain medical disorders. The present invention thus provides, according to a further aspect, compounds of the invention and compositions containing compounds of the invention for use in therapy.
Compounds within the scope of the present invention block the interaction of the ligand VCAM-1 to its integrin receptor VLA-4 (xcex14xcex21) according to tests described in the literature and described in vitro and in vivo procedures hereinafter, and which tests results are believed to correlate to pharmacological activity in humans and other mammals. Thus, in a further embodiment, the present invention provides compounds of the invention and compositions containing compounds of the invention for use in the treatment of a patient suffering from, or subject to, conditions which can be ameliorated by the administration of an inhibitor of xcex14xcex21 mediated cell adhesion. For example, compounds of the present invention are useful in the treatment of inflammatory diseases, for example joint inflammation, including arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis and other arthritic conditions such as rheumatoid spondylitis, gouty arthritis, traumatic arthritis, rubella arthritis, psoriatic arthritis and osteoarthritis. Additionally, the compounds are useful in the treatment of acute synovitis, autoimmune diabetes, autoimmune encephalomyelitis, collitis, atherosclerosis, peripheral vascular disease, cardiovascular disease, multiple sclerosis, asthma, psoriasis restenosis, myocarditis, inflammatory bowel disease and melanoma cell division in metastasis.
A special embodiment of the therapeutic methods of the present invention is the treating of asthma.
Another special embodiment of the therapeutic methods of the present invention is the treating of joint inflammation.
Another special embodiment of the therapeutic methods of the present invention is the treating of inflammatory bowel disease.
According to a further feature of the invention there is provided a method for the treatment of a human or animal patient suffering from, or subject to, conditions which can be ameliorated by the administration of an inhibitor of the interaction of the ligand VCAM-1 to its integrin receptor VLA-4 (xcex14xcex21), for example conditions as hereinbefore described, which comprises the administration to the patient of an effective amount of compound of the invention or a composition containing a compound of the invention. xe2x80x9cEffective amountxe2x80x9d is meant to describe an amount of compound of the present invention effective in inhibiting the interaction of the ligand VCAM-1 to its integrin receptor VLA-4 (xcex14xcex21), and thus producing the desired therapeutic effect.
References herein to treatment should be understood to include prophylactic therapy as well as treatment of established conditions.
The present invention also includes within its scope pharmaceutical compositions comprising at least one of the compounds of the invention in association with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or excipient.
Compounds of the invention may be administered by any suitable means. In practice compounds of the present invention may generally be administered parenterally, topically, rectally, orally or by inhalation, especially by the oral route.
Compositions according to the invention may be prepared according to the customary methods, using one or more pharmaceutically acceptable adjuvants or excipients. The adjuvants comprise, inter alia, diluents, sterile aqueous media and the various non-toxic organic solvents. The compositions may be presented in the form of tablets, pills, granules, powders, aqueous solutions or suspensions, injectable solutions, elixirs or syrups, and can contain one or more agents chosen from the group comprising sweeteners, flavourings, colourings, or stabilisers in order to obtain pharmaceutically acceptable preparations. The choice of vehicle and the content of active substance in the vehicle are generally determined in accordance with the solubility and chemical properties of the active compound, the particular mode of administration and the provisions to be observed in pharmaceutical practice. For example, excipients such as lactose, sodium citrate, calcium carbonate, dicalcium phosphate and disintegrating agents such as starch, alginic acids and certain complex silicates combined with lubricants such as magnesium stearate, sodium lauryl sulphate and talc may be used for preparing tablets. To prepare a capsule, it is advantageous to use lactose and high molecular weight polyethylene glycols. When aqueous suspensions are used they can contain emulsifying agents or agents which facilitate suspension. Diluents such as sucrose, ethanol, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glycerol and chloroform or mixtures thereof may also be used.
For parenteral administration, emulsions, suspensions or solutions of the products according to the invention in vegetable oil, for example sesame oil, groundnut oil or olive oil, or aqueous-organic solutions such as water and propylene glycol, injectable organic esters such as ethyl oleate, as well as sterile aqueous solutions of the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, are used. The solutions of the salts of the products according to the invention are especially useful for administration by intramuscular or subcutaneous injection. The aqueous solutions, also comprising solutions of the salts in pure distilled water, may be used for intravenous administration with the proviso that their pH is suitably adjusted, that they are judiciously buffered and rendered isotonic with a sufficient quantity of glucose or sodium chloride and that they are sterilised by heating, irradiation or microfiltration.
For topical administration, gels (water or alcohol based), creams or ointments containing compounds of the invention may be used. Compounds of the invention may also be incorporated in a gel or matrix base for application in a patch, which would allow a controlled release of compound through the transdermal barrier.
For administration by inhalation compounds of the invention may be dissolved or suspended in a suitable carrier for use in a nebuliser or a suspension or solution aerosol, or may be absorbed or adsorbed onto a suitable solid carrier for use in a dry powder inhaler.
Solid compositions for rectal administration include suppositories formulated in accordance with known methods and containing at least one compound of the invention.
The percentage of active ingredient in the compositions of the invention may be varied, it being necessary that it should constitute a proportion such that a suitable dosage shall be obtained. Obviously, several unit dosage forms may be administered at about the same time. The dose employed will be determined by the physician, and depends upon the desired therapeutic effect, the route of administration and the duration of the treatment, and the condition of the patient. In the adult, the doses are generally from about 0.001 to about 50, preferably about 0.001 to about 5, mg/kg body weight per day by inhalation, from about 0.01 to about 100, preferably 0.1 to 70, more especially 0.5 to 10, mg/kg body weight per day by oral administration, and from about 0.001 to about 10, preferably 0.01 to 1, mg/kg body weight per day by intravenous administration. In each particular case, the doses will be determined in accordance with the factors distinctive to the subject to be treated, such as age, weight, general state of health and other characteristics which can influence the efficacy of the medicinal product.
The compounds according to the invention may be administered as frequently as necessary in order to obtain the desired therapeutic effect. Some patients may respond rapidly to a higher or lower dose and may find much weaker maintenance doses adequate. For other patients, it may be necessary to have long-term treatments at the rate of 1 to 4 doses per day, in accordance with the physiological requirements of each particular patient. Generally, the active product may be administered orally 1 to 4 times per day. Of course, for some patients, it will be necessary to prescribe not more than one or two doses per day.
Compounds of the invention may be prepared by the application or adaptation of known methods, by which is meant methods used heretofore or described in the literature, for example those described by R. C. Larock in Comprehensive Organic Transformations, VCH publishers, 1989.
In the reactions described hereinafter it may be necessary to protect reactive functional groups, for example hydroxy, amino, imino, thio or carboxy groups, where these are desired in the final product, to avoid their unwanted participation in the reactions. Conventional protecting groups may be used in accordance with standard practice, for examples see T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Chemistryxe2x80x9d John Wiley and Sons, 1991.
In a process A compounds of formula (I), containing an amide bond may be prepared by coupling of an acid (or an acid halide) with an amine to give an amide bond using standard peptide coupling procedures as described hereinafter.
As an example of process A, compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 represents xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 (in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94) and Y is carboxy may be prepared by:
(i) coupling HMBA-AM resin with an acid of formula (II) wherein R4, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and R17 is a suitable amino-protecting group (such as tertiary-butoxycarbonyl) using peptide coupling conditions, for example reaction in the presence of O-(7-azabenzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate and diisopropylethylamine in dimethylformamide, at room temperature, to give Resin 1 wherein R4, Ar2, L2 and R17 are as hereinbefore defined, L3 is 
xe2x80x83and  represents the polymeric core (comprising polystyrene crosslinked with 1% to 2% divinylbenzene); 
(ii) treatment of Resin 1 with trifluoroacetic acid in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane and at a temperature at about room temperature to give Resin 2 wherein R4, Ar2, L2, L3 and  are as hereinbefore defined; 
(iii) coupling Resin 2 with an acid of formula (III) wherein R6, R17 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined, using peptide coupling conditions, for example those described hereinbefore, to give Resin 3 wherein R4, R5, R17, Ar1, Ar2, L2, L3 and  are as hereinbefore defined; 
(iv) treatment of Resin 3 with trifluoroacetic acid in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane and at a temperature at about room temperature to give Resin 4 wherein R4, R5, Ar1, Ar2, L2, L3 and  are as hereinbefore defined; 
(v) treatment of Resin 4 with an aryl chloroformate, such as 4-nitrophenyl-chloroformate, in the presence of diisopropylethylamine in an inert solvent or preferably a mixture of inert solvents, such as tetrahydrofuran and dichloromethane, at a temperature at about room temperature followed by treatment with amines of formula (IV) wherein R1 and R2 are as hereinbefore defined, in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane and at a temperature at about room temperature to give Resin 5 in which R1, R2, R3, R5, R6, Ar1, L2, L3 and  are as defined hereinbefore; 
xe2x80x83[Alternatively Resin 4 may be treated with triphosgene, in the presence of diisopropylethylamine, followed by reaction with amines of formula (IV) to give Resin 5]
(vi) treatment of Resin 5 with aqueous sodium hydroxide in a mixture of inert solvents, such as tetrahydrofuran and methanol, and at a temperature at about room temperature.
As another example of process A, compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1 and Ar2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 represents xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 (in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94), L1 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8 group (in which R7 and R8 are as hereinbefore defined) and Y is carboxy may be prepared by:
(i) treating bromo-Wang resin (4-bromomethylphenoxylated styrene/divinylbenzene copolymer) with an acid of formula (V) wherein Ar2 is as hereinbefore defined and L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94R17 group in which R17 is a suitable imino-protecting group, such as 9H-fluoren-9-ylmethoxylcarbonyl, in the presence of a tertiary amine, such as diisopropylethylamine, and cesium iodide, in an inert solvent, such as dimethylformamide, at a temperature at about room temperature, to give Resin 6 wherein Ar2 is as hereinbefore defined, L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94R17 group (in which R17 is as just defined) and  represents the polymeric core comprising polystyrene crosslinked with 1% to 2% divinylbenzene; 
(ii) treatment of Resin 6 in which L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94R17 group with piperidine in an inert solvent, such as dimethylformamide, and at a temperature at about room temperature to give Resin 6 in which L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)H group;
(iii) Reaction of Resin 6 in which L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)H group with compounds of formula (VI):
R8xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI) 
xe2x80x83wherein R8 is as hereinbefore defined and X1 is a hydroxy group or a halogen, preferably chlorine, atom to give Resin 6 in which L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8 group [When X1 is a hydroxy group the reaction may be carried out using standard peptide coupling procedures for example coupling in the presence of O-(7-azabenzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate and triethylamine (or diisopropylethylamine) in tetrahydrofuran (or dimethylformamide), at room temperature. When X1 is a halogen atom the acylation reaction may be carried out with the aid of a base, such pyridine, preferably in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran and at a temperature at about room temperature];
(iv) treatment of Resin 6 in which L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8 group with a solution of tin (II) chloride in dimethylformamide to give Resin 7 wherein Ar2 and  are as hereinbefore defined and L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8 group (in which R7 and R8 are as hereinbefore defined); 
(v) reaction of Resin 7 with acids of formula (III) wherein R6 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and R17 is as defined immediately hereinabove, using peptide coupling conditions, for example those described hereinbefore, to give Resin 8 wherein Ar1, Ar2, L2 and  are as hereinbefore defined and R17 is as defined immediately hereinabove; 
(v) reaction of Resin 7 with diisopropylethylamine followed by triphosgene and subsequent reaction with an amine of formula (IV) wherein R1 and R2 are as hereinbefore defined to give Resin 9 wherein Ar1, Ar2, L2 and  are as hereinbefore defined; 
(vi) treatment of Resin 9 with trifluoroacetic acid in an inert solvent, such as dichloromethane, and at a temperature at about room temperature.
Compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L1 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, and Y is carboxy may be prepared by hydrolysis of esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L1 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and where the Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is alkyl, alkenyl or arylalkyl). The hydrolysis may conveniently be carried out by alkaline hydrolysis using a base, such as an alkali metal hydroxide, e.g. lithium hydroxide, or an alkali metal carbonate, e.g. potassium carbonate, in the presence of an aqueous/organic solvent mixture, using organic solvents such as dioxan, tetrahydrofuran or methanol, at a temperature from about ambient to about reflux. The hydrolysis of the esters may also be carried out by acid hydrolysis using an inorganic acid, such as hydrochloric acid, in the presence of an aqueous/inert organic solvent mixture, using organic solvents such as dioxan or tetrahydrofuran, at a temperature from about 50xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C.
As another example compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L1 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, and Y is carboxy may be prepared by acid catalysed removal of the tert-butyl group of tert-butyl esters of formula (I) where R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L1, L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is tert-butyl), using standard reaction conditions, for example reaction with trifluoroacetic acid at a temperature at about room temperature.
As another example compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L1 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Y is carboxy may be prepared by hydrogenation of compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L1, L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is benzyl). The reaction may be carried out in the presence of ammonium formate and a suitable metal catalyst, e.g. palladium, supported on an inert carrier such as carbon, preferably in a solvent such as methanol or ethanol and at a temperature at about reflux temperature. The reaction may alternatively be carried out in the presence of a suitable metal catalyst, e.g. platinum or palladium optionally supported on an inert carrier such as carbon, preferably in a solvent such as methanol or ethanol.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L2 are as hereinbefore defined L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage (in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94) and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (VII): 
wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore and X1 is a hydroxy group or a halogen, preferably chlorine, atom, with amines of formula (VIII):
R4xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94CO2R18xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII) 
wherein R4, R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined. When X10 is a hydroxy group the reaction may be carried out using standard peptide coupling procedures for example coupling in the presence of O-(7-azabenzotriazol-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyluronium hexafluorophosphate and triethylamine (or diisopropylethylamine) in tetrahydrofuran (or dimethylformamide), at room temperature. When X1 is a halogen atom the acylation reaction may be carried out with the aid of a base, such pyridine, preferably in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran and at a temperature at about room temperature.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage [in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined, and R6 is xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 (where R4 is as hereinbefore defined)] and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (IX): 
wherein R1, R2, R4, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore, with compounds of formula (X):
X2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94CO2R18xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(X) 
wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and X2 is a hydroxy group or a halogen, preferably chlorine, atom, using procedures described hereinbefore for coupling acids or acid halides with amines.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage (in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (XI): 
wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar2 are as hereinbefore defined with compounds of formula (XII):
HZ4xe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94CO2R18xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII) 
wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Z4 is O, in the presence of a dialkyl azodicarboxylate, such as diethyl azodicarboxylate, and triphenylphosphine, preferably in a dry ethereal solvent, e.g. diethyl ether or tetrahydrofuran, preferably at or near room temperature.
Alternatively esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage (in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be prepared by alkylation of compounds of formula (XII), wherein R17, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Z4 is O with the appropriate alkyl bromides of formula (XIII): 
wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and X3 is a halogen, preferably bromo, atom using standard alkylation conditions. The alkylation may for example be carried out in the presence of a base, such as an alkali metal carbonate, e.g. potassium carbonate, or alkali metal hydride, e.g. sodium hydride, in dimethylformamide, or dimethyl sulphoxide, at a temperature from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage (in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be similarly prepared by alkylation of compounds of formula (XII) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Z4 is S.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage [in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94 (where R4 is as hereinbefore defined)] and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be similarly prepared by alkylation of compounds of formula (VIII), wherein R4, R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage [in which R5 is alkylene and R6 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94] and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be prepared by reaction of acid chlorides of formula (VII) wherein R1, R2 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined, X1 is chloro and R5 is alkylene, with compounds of formula (XIV):
Brxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94CO2R18xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIV) 
wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, by the application or adaptation of the methodology described by R. D. Rieke et al, Synth.Commun., 1995, 23, pages 3923-3930.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage [in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 (where R4 is as hereinbefore defined)] and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (IX) wherein R1, R2, R4, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined, with isocyanates of formula (XV):
xe2x80x83Oxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94CO2R18xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XV)
wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined. The reaction is preferably carried out with the aid of a base, such as a tertiary amine, for example triethylamine, preferably in a solvent such as dichloromethane, and at a temperature at about room temperature.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage [in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NR4 (where R4 is as hereinbefore defined)] and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be similarly prepared by reaction of amines of formula (VIII) wherein R4, R18 Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined with compounds of formula (XVI): 
wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage [in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94 (where R4 is as hereinbefore defined)] and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (XVII): 
wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined, with amines of formula (VIII) wherein R4, R18 Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined. The reaction is preferably carried out with the aid of a base, such as a tertiary amine, for example triethylamine, preferably in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran and at a temperature at about room temperature.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage [in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 (where R4 is as hereinbefore defined)] and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (in which R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be similarly prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (IX) wherein R1, R2, R4, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined with sulphonyl chlorides of formula (XVIII):
ClSO2xe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94CO2R18xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVIII) 
wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage [in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94] and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be prepared by O-acylation of compounds of formula (XI) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined with compounds of formula (X) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and X2 is a chlorine atom. The reaction may be carried using standard O-acylation conditions, for example reaction in the presence of a base, such as triethylamine or pyridine, at a temperature from about 0xc2x0 C. to about room temperature.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage [in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94] and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be similarly prepared by O-acylation of compounds of formula (XII) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Z4 is O with compounds of formula (VII) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and X1 is a chlorine atom.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage (in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94) and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (XI) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined with isocyanates of formula (XV) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined. The reaction is preferably carried out with the aid of a base, such as a tertiary amine, for example triethylamine, preferably in a solvent such as dichloromethane, and at a temperature at about room temperature.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage (in which R5 is as hereinbefore defined and R6 is xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94] and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be similarly prepared by reaction of isocyanates of formula (XVI) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined with compounds of formula (XII) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Z4 is O.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage (in which R6 is a direct bond and R5 is a straight or branched chain C2-6alkenylene chain where the carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bond is directly attached to the phenyl ring containing the xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94CO2R18 group) and Y is a xe2x80x94CO2R18 group (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (XIX):
Hxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94CO2R18xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIX) 
wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined, with an appropriate phosphorane (or phosphonate ester) of formula (XX): 
wherein R1, R2 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined, R5 is a straight or branched chain C1-5alkylene chain and X4 is xe2x95x90PPh3+Brxe2x88x92 (or xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(OEt)2), using standard Wiftig (or Horner-Wadsworth-Emmons) coupling procedures (for example those described in Tetrahedron Organic Chemistry Series Volume 11, Organic Synthesis Based On Name Reactions and Unnamed reactions, Editors, J. E. Balwin and P. D. Magnus, pages 181 and 421).
Esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined, Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) and L2 is an alkylene linkage substituted by xe2x80x94NY1Y2 (in which one of Y1 and Y2 is hydrogen and the other is alkyl, or alkyl substituted by alkoxy, aryl, cyano, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocycloalkyl, hydroxy, oxo, xe2x80x94NY3Y4, or one or more xe2x80x94CO2R7 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY3Y4 groups), may be prepared by reaction of esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined, Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined)and L2 is an alkylene linkage substituted by xe2x80x94NH2, with aldehydes of formula (XXI):
R19xe2x80x94CHOxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXI) 
wherein R19 is hydrogen or alkyl, or alkyl substituted by alkoxy, aryl, cyano, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocycloalkyl, hydroxy, oxo, xe2x80x94NY3Y4, or one or more xe2x80x94CO2R7 or xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NY3Y4 groups in the presence of sodium cyanoborohydride. The reaction may be conveniently carried out in methanol, optionally in the presence of sodium acetate and 4 xc3x85 molecular sieves, and at a temperature at about room temperature.
Esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined, Y is xe2x80x94CO2R17 and L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R8 group, may be prepared by reaction of amines of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined, Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) and L2 contains a xe2x80x94NH(R8) group, with compounds of formula (XXII):
R8xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94X5xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXII) 
wherein R8 is as hereinbefore defined and X5 is a hydroxy group or a halogen, preferably chlorine, atom. When X5 is a hydroxy group the reaction may be carried out using standard peptide coupling procedures as described hereinbefore. When X5 is a halogen atom the reaction may be carried out with the aid of a base, such pyridine, preferably in a solvent such as tetrahydrofuran and at a temperature at about room temperature.
Esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) and L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94OR8 group, may be prepared by reaction of amines of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined, Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) and L2 contains a xe2x80x94NH(R7) group, with the appropriate chloroformate, e.g. ethyl (or benzyl) chloroformate compounds, according to standard reaction conditions.
Esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined, Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) and L2 contains a xe2x80x94N(R7)xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R8 group, may be prepared by reaction of amines of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined, Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) and L2 contains a xe2x80x94NH(R7) group, with the appropriate sulphonyl chloride, e.g. an aryl(or heteroaryl)sulphonyl chloride, such as phenyl(or pyridyl)sulphonyl chloride, according to standard reaction conditions.
Esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (in which R18 is alkyl) and L2 is a 
linkage, may be prepared by hydrogenation of esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined, Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (in which R18 is alkyl) and L2 is a 
linkage. The reaction may be carried out in the presence of formic acid and a suitable metal catalyst, e.g. palladium, supported on an inert carrier such as carbon, at a temperature at about 60xc2x0 C. The reaction may conveniently be carried out in the presence of a suitable metal catalyst, e.g. platinum or palladium optionally supported on an inert carrier such as carbon, preferably in a solvent such as methanol or ethanol.
Esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (in which R18 is alkyl) and L2 is a 
linkage, may be similarly prepared by hydrogenation of esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined, Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (in which R18 is alkyl) and L2 is a 
Esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) and L2 is a 
may also be obtained following standard recrystallisation of salts of the racemic mixture, for example recrystallisation of the tartrate salt.
Esters of formula (I), wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) and L2 is a 
may also be obtained by the application of standard enzymatic resolution procedures for example those described by Soloshonok, V. A., et.al., Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 6 (1995) 7, 1601-1610.
Esters of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined) and L2 is a 
linkage, may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (XXIII): 
wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined and Y is xe2x80x94CO2R18 (where R18 is as hereinbefore defined), with an alkali metal hydride, such as sodium hydride, in an inert solvent, e.g. tetrahydrofuran, and at a temperature at about room temperature, and subsequent reaction with the anion derived from treating dibenzylamine, or (S)-N-benzyl-xcex1-methylbenzylamine, with butyllithium, at a temperature at about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C.
Lactones of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined and the moiety 
may be prepared by the selective reduction (using for example a borane derivative or lithium borohydride) of compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined and the moiety 
in which R20 is lower alkyl, followed by spontaneous cyclisation of the intermediate hydroxy compound. The reduction can be achieved by the application or adaptation of the procedures described by C. J. Francis and J. Bryan Jones, J. Chem. Soc, Chem. Commun., 1984, (9), 579-58, J.Hiratake et al, J. Chem. Soc, Perkin Trans, 1987, 1 (5), 1053-8 or L. K. P. Lam et al, J. Org. Chem. (1986), 51(11), 2047-50.
Lactones of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined and the moiety 
may be similarly prepared from compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2 and L1 are as hereinbefore defined and the moiety 
According to a further feature of the present invention, compounds of the invention may be prepared by interconversion of other compounds of the invention.
For example compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L1 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Y is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHOH, may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L1 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Y is carboxy, with hydroxylamine using standard peptide coupling procedures such as treatment with a carbodiimide, for example dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, in the presence of triethylamine, in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane or tetrahydrofuran and at a temperature at about room temperature. The coupling may also be carried out using 1-hydroxybenzotriazole and 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide in dichloromethane at room temperature. The preparation may also be carried out using an O-protected hydroxylamine such as O-(trimethylsilyl)hydroxylamine, O-(t-butyldimethylsilyl)-hydroxylamine, or O-(tetrahydropyranyl)hydroxylamine followed by treatment with acid.
As another example of the interconversion process, compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L1 and Y are as hereinbefore defined and L2 is an optionally substituted alkylene linkage, may be prepared by hydrogenation of the corresponding compounds of formula (I) in which L2 is the corresponding optionally substituted alkenylene linkage. The hydrogenation may be carried out using hydrogen (optionally under pressure) in the presence of a suitable metal catalyst, e.g. platinum or palladium optionally supported on an inert carrier such as carbon, preferably in a solvent such as methanol or ethanol, and at a temperature at about room temperature.
As another example of the interconversion process, compounds of formula (I) wherein R1, R2, Ar1, Ar2, L2 and Y are as hereinbefore described and L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage where R5 is a straight or branched chain C2-6alkylene chain and R6 is a direct bond, may be similarly prepared by hydrogenation of the corresponding compounds of formula (I) in which L1 is a xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94R6xe2x80x94 linkage where R5 is a straight or branched chain C2-6alkenylene chain and R6 is a direct bond.
As another example of the interconversion process, compounds of the invention containing a heterocyclic group wherein the hetero atom is a nitrogen atom may be oxidised to their corresponding N-oxides. The oxidation may conveniently be carried out by means of reaction with a mixture of hydrogen peroxide and an organic acid, e.g. acetic acid, preferably at or above room temperature, for example at a temperature of about 60-90xc2x0 C. Alternatively, the oxidation may be carried out by reaction with a peracid, for example peracetic acid or m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid, in an inert solvent such as chloroform or dichloromethane, at a temperature from about room temperature to reflux, preferably at elevated temperature. The oxidation may alternatively be carried out by reaction with hydrogen peroxide in the presence of sodium tungstate at temperatures between room temperature and about 60xc2x0 C.
It will be appreciated that compounds of the present invention may contain asymmetric centres. These asymmetric centres may independently be in either the R or S configuration. It will be apparent to those skilled in the art that certain compounds of the invention may also exhibit geometrical isomerism.
It is to be understood that the present invention includes individual geometrical isomers and stereoisomers and mixtures thereof, including racemic mixtures, of compounds of formula (I) hereinabove. Such isomers can be separated from their mixtures, by the application or adaptation of known methods, for example chromatographic techniques and recrystallisation techniques, or they are separately prepared from the appropriate isomers of their intermediates.
According to a further feature of the invention, acid addition salts of the compounds of this invention may be prepared by reaction of the free base with the appropriate acid, by the application or adaptation of known methods. For example, the acid addition salts of the compounds of this invention may be prepared either by dissolving the free base in water or aqueous alcohol solution or other suitable solvents containing the appropriate acid and isolating the salt by evaporating the solution, or by reacting the free base and acid in an organic solvent, in which case the salt separates directly or can be obtained by concentration of the solution.
The acid addition salts of the compounds of this invention can be regenerated from the salts by the application or adaptation of known methods. For example, parent compounds of the invention can be regenerated from their acid addition salts by treatment with an alkali, e.g. aqueous sodium bicarbonate solution or aqueous ammonia solution.
Compounds of this invention can be regenerated from their base addition salts by the application or adaptation of known methods. For example, parent compounds of the invention can be regenerated from their base addition salts by treatment with an acid, e.g. hydrochloric acid.
Compounds of the present invention may be conveniently prepared, or formed during the process of the invention, as solvates (e.g. hydrates). Hydrates of compounds of the present invention may be conveniently prepared by recrystallisation from an aqueous/organic solvent mixture, using organic solvents such as dioxan, tetrahydrofuran or methanol.
According to a further feature of the invention, base addition salts of the compounds of this invention may be prepared by reaction of the free acid with the appropriate base, by the application or adaptation of known methods. For example, the base addition salts of the compounds of this invention may be prepared either by dissolving the free acid in water or aqueous alcohol solution or other suitable solvents containing the appropriate base and isolating the salt by evaporating the solution, or by reacting the free acid and base in an organic solvent, in which case the salt separates directly or can be obtained by concentration of the solution.
The starting materials and intermediates may be prepared by the application or adaptation of known methods, for example methods as described in the Reference Examples or their obvious chemical equivalents.
Acids of formula (II) wherein R4, R17, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined may be prepared from the corresponding esters by acid or alkaline hydrolysis of the corresponding esters (XXIV) wherein R4, R17, R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined using conditions described hereinbefore.
Acid chlorides of formula (VII) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and X1 is a chlorine atom may be prepared from the corresponding acids of formula (VII) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and X1 is hydroxy, by the application of standard procedures for the conversion of acids to acid chlorides for example by reaction with oxalyl chloride.
Acid chlorides of formula (X) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and X2 is a chlorine atom may be similarly prepared from the corresponding acids of formula (X) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and X2 is hydroxy.
Compounds of formula (IX) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and R4 is methyl may be prepared by treatment of the corresponding compounds of formula (IX) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and R4 is hydrogen with formic acetic anhydride followed by reduction with lithium aluminium hydride according to the procedure described by L. G. Humber L G et al, J Med Chem, 1971, 14, page 982.
Compounds of formula (VIII) wherein R18, R4, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (XXIV): 
wherein R4, R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and R17 is an acid-labile protecting group, such as benzyloxycarbonyl, with trifluoroacetic acid, in an inert solvent, such as dichloromethane and at a temperature at about room temperature. This method is particularly suitable for the preparation of compounds of formula (VIII) where R4 is methyl.
Compounds of formula (VIII) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and R4 is hydrogen may be prepared by reduction of the corresponding nitro compounds of formula (XXV):
O2Nxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94CO2R18xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXV) 
wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined. The reduction may be carried out using iron powder and ammonium chloride, in aqueous ethanol at a temperature at about reflux.
Compounds of formula (VIII) wherein R18 and Ar2 are as hereinbefore defined and R4 is hydrogen and L2 is alkylene (e.g. xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) may be prepared by reduction of the corresponding nitro compounds of formula (XXV) wherein R18 and Ar2 as hereinbefore defined and L2 is the corresponding alkenylene chain (e.g. xe2x80x94CH(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2xe2x80x94). The reduction may be carried out by hydrogenation using standard conditions, for example those described hereinbefore.
Compounds of formula (IX) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and R4 is hydrogen may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (XIII) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and X3 is bromo with phthalimide potassium salt in dimethylformamide followed by reaction with hydrazine hydrate in ethanol (for example using the conditions described by O. Diouf et al., Heterocycles, 1995, 41, page 1219-1233).
Compounds of formula (XI) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and R5 is methylene (or a C2-6 straight or branched alkylene chain), may be prepared by reduction of esters of formula (XXVI): 
wherein R1, R2 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined, R18 is alkyl and R21 is a direct bond (or a C1-5 straight or branched alkylene chain). The reduction may conveniently be carried out with diisobutylaluminium hydride in an inert solvent, such as tetrahydrofuran, at a temperature from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about room temperature. The reduction may also be carried out with lithium aluminium hydride in an inert solvent, such as an ether, for example diethyl ether, at a temperature from about room temperature to about reflux.
Compounds of formula (XII) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Z4 is O may be prepared from the corresponding acids of formula (XXVII):
HZ4xe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94L2xe2x80x94CO2Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXVII) 
wherein Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Z4 is O, by standard esterification procedures for example reaction with a lower alkyl alcohol (e.g. methanol) in the presence of an acid catalyst, such as hydrogen chloride or sulphuric acid.
Compounds of formula (XII) wherein R1, R2 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined, R5 is an alkylene chain and X3 is bromo may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (XI) wherein R1, R2 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined, R5 is an alkylene chain with phosphorus tribromide in an inert solvent such as carbon tetrachloride and at a temperature at about room temperature.
Compounds of formula (XV) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined may be prepared from compounds of formula (VIII) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and R4 is hydrogen with phosgene following standard reaction conditions for the conversion of amines to isocyanates.
Compounds of formula (XVI) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined may be similarly prepared from compounds of formula (IX) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and R4 is hydrogen.
Compounds of formula (XVII) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined may be prepared from compounds of formula (XIII) wherein R1, R2, R5 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined and X3 is bromo by reaction with sodium sulphite followed by phosphorus trichloride according to the described by P. N. Culshaw and J. C. Walton, J.Chem Soc, Perkin Trans II, 1991, 8, pages1201-1208.
Compounds of formula (XVIII) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined may be prepared from compounds of formula (VIII) wherein R18, Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and R4 is hydrogen by application or adaptation of the procedures described by J. A. Diaz and S. Vega J.Heterocycl.Chem., 1994, 31, pages 93-96 for the conversion of aminopyrazoles to the corresponding pyrazolylsulphonyl chlorides.
Compounds of formula (XX) wherein R1, R2 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined, R5 is a straight or branched chain C1-5alkylene chain and X4 is xe2x95x90PPh3+Brxe2x88x92 may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (XIII) wherein R1, R2 and Ar1 are as hereinbefore defined, R5 is a straight or branched chain C1-5alkylene chain and X3 is a bromine atom by reaction with triphenylphosphine in an inert solvent and at a temperature from about room temperature to about reflux temperature of the solvent.
Compounds of formula (XXV) wherein Ar2 is as defined hereinbefore, R18 is alkyl and L2 is xe2x80x94C(R22)xe2x95x90C(R23)xe2x80x94 (in which R22 and R23 are independently hydrogen or alkyl) may be prepared by reaction of compounds of formula (XXVIII):
O2Nxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94R22xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXVIII) 
wherein Ar2 is as hereinbefore defined and R22 is hydrogen or alkyl, with a dialkylphosphonoacetate of formula (XXIX)_:
(R24O)2P(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94CH(R23)xe2x80x94CO2R18xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXIX) 
wherein R18 is as hereinbefore defined, R23 is hydrogen or alkyl and R24 is a C1-4alkyl group, in the presence of a base such as an alkali metal alkoxide (for example potassium t-butoxide), or an alkali metal hydride (for example sodium hydride). The reaction is preferably carried out in a solvent such as dimethylformamide or tetrahydrofuran. This methodology is particularly suitable for the preparation of compounds of formula (XXIV) wherein Ar2 is pyridindiyl.
Acids of formula (XXVII) wherein Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Z4 is O may be prepared by the application or adaptation of procedures described by A. G. Meyers and J. L. Gleason, J.Org.Chem., 1996, 61, pages 813-815. This methodology is particularly suitable for compounds where Ar2 is pyridindiyl.
Acids of formula (XXVII) wherein Ar2 and L2 are as hereinbefore defined and Z4 is O may also be prepared by the application or adaptation of procedures described by S. R. Schow et al, J.Org.Chem., 1994, 59, pages 6850-6852. This methodology is particularly suitable for compounds where Ar2 is pyridindiyl.
Intermediates of formulae (Resin 1), (Resin 2), (Resin 3), (Resin 4) and (Resin 5) are novel compounds and, as such, they and their processes described herein for their preparation constitute further features of the present invention.
The present invention is further Exemplified but not limited by the following illustrative Examples and Reference Examples.
High Pressure Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) conditions for determination of retention times (RT) were: 15 cm Hypersil Elite C-18 column, ELS detector; solvent acetonitrile/water gradient (both buffered with 0.5% trifluoroacetic acid): 20% acetonitrile for 3 minutes; than ramp up to 80% over the next 12 minutes; maintain at 80% acetonitrile for 3 minutes; then ramp back to 20% acetonitrile over 0.5 minutes (total run time 20 minutes).